


only everything

by realfolkblues



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, its not a phase mum, or an attempt at fluff by an angsty teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25126375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realfolkblues/pseuds/realfolkblues
Summary: hwang hyunjin's world is divided into before jisung and after jisung.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	only everything

Hyunjin didn’t like lazy Sundays. He couldn’t stand the thought of being unproductive, doing absolutely nothing for a whole day while there were tasks for him to complete, a world to explore, a life to live. Lying in bed at 6 p.m. instead of polishing up a choreography made his heart fill with dread and anxiety. The knowledge that he wasn’t doing as much as he could made him feel like the worst person in the world.

He checked the time on his phone. 10 a.m. on a Sunday. One would imagine him being in a dance studio right now, or perhaps on his laptop writing (not proofread yet, probably won’t ever be released). But that’s not the scene he was in. He was in bed, hair still messy, with another person’s arm over his stomach while his cheek rested on Hyunjin’s shoulder, the soft sounds of breathing filling his right ear.

“Good morning,” Jisung said an hour ago when they first woke up. _His morning voice is one of the wonders of the world,_ Hyunjin thinks.

“Good morning, baby. What do you wanna do today?”

“What day is it?” Jisung rubbed his eyes lazily, and Hyunjin had to hold back the urge to pinch his cheeks. That was adorable.

“Sunday.”

“Let’s just stay inside,” Jisung replied, his head falling back onto Hyunjin’s shoulder. “I’m too lazy to do anything today.”

Before Jisung, Hyunjin would get up anyways. After Jisung, he simply smiled and replied, “Okay,” pressing a soft kiss onto Jisung’s forehead, letting sleep take over his body again.

Hyunjin didn’t like sad songs. Sure, they were nice to listen to, and they gave him inspiration for his choreographies and writings, but he didn’t like how the lyrics would hit too deep. He didn’t like how they managed to make him feel what the lyricist was feeling. It wasn’t dreadful, just… something that he can never get used to. The feeling of sadness, of realising “oh, so this is how I felt all along.”

Jisung’s entire music taste is sad songs. He loved how the lyrics touched his heart, the soft melodies that made him feel less alone during the nights where his emotions consume him. He loved everything about them, made multiple playlists dedicated to them—playlists that Hyunjin would find himself listening to.

Every time he finished writing a song, Jisung would go to Hyunjin first. Sure, he’d probably ask for Chan and Changbin’s help during the process, but Hyunjin was always the first to hear the finished product. He’d call Hyunjin to the studio and have him listen to the whole thing. The whole time, Jisung would be sitting patiently, hands cupping his cheeks, intently staring at Hyunjin’s face in an attempt to decipher his expression.

He’d ask, “So? What do you think?”

Before Jisung, when Chan and Changbin would ask him for his opinion on their mellow songs, Hyunjin would always ask why they were so sad. “Change the lyrics a little at least,” he’d say.

After Jisung, Hyunjin would pat his boyfriend’s head and say, “You did well.” And without fail, he’d recall the whole song like he’d heard it a million times, pointing out his favourite parts and favourite lyrics, making Jisung smile proudly. (If that’s what it takes to make Jisung smile like that, Hyunjin thinks he’d dare to listen to every sad song in the world.)

Hyunjin’s world is divided into pre-Jisung and post-Jisung. Before Jisung, he lived alone, and though he enjoyed it, there was something about Jisung that made him see the beauty in compromise.

“What’s up?” Jisung asked. They were both in Hyunjin’s room, Hyunjin sitting with his laptop on, not moving. Jisung saw a few paragraphs on top of the page, but nothing below that. “Writer’s block?”

“No, I’m just… thinking.”

“About?”

“What life was like before you.”

Jisung smiled and confidently said, “Must’ve been pretty sad.”

What he didn’t expect was for Hyunjin to reply with, “It was, actually.” Jisung almost frowned, but Hyunjin continued. “Not sad, just… I dunno. I thought about things differently. Not badly, just differently. I’m finding beauty in a lot of things now thanks to you.” Jisung smiled. “I think a world where I know Han Jisung is the best. So I’ll love you forever.”

Jisung’s smile grew wider.

“Cheesy idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> for rere. inspired by only everything by quinn lewis.


End file.
